


Their love is their own

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - Neither were the type to express their emotions externally in the form of smiles, kisses or embraces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their love is their own

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post JUNE 2014

Neither were the type to express their emotions externally in the form of smiles, kisses or embraces. Age had also made them both stubborn in one way of showing romance – especially when they had never been through the stages of ‘lovey-dovey’ hormonal infatuations.

Yet, the fondness and soft touches left simple calms in their very goal-orientated lives. Simple massages from Akane on Sigma’s hands, making sure they were still working and hadn’t received too much friction during the day, gave them time to converse on simple matters of health.

So when Sigma heard a thump from behind him – more specifically in the direction where Akane was filing books in the archive shelves – he found his breath had already stopped before he could think of the worst. He found relief when he turned round to see Akane frowning as she picked up the open books that littered the floor.

Sigma exhaled.

A few days later, in the security room, Akane found herself speechless from Kyle’s question. “Who are you talking to?” She was stumped. She was sure that only a moment ago Sigma had been in the room ranting about how hard it was to organise the puzzles in the way he had found them almost forty years before.

Later that night Sigma had denied moving; he had been stuck in GAULEM Bay all day and had not seen Akane since they had brushed their teeth. Akane sighed, she was too used to the man’s presence.


End file.
